Quinntana Twins
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Quinn und Santana haben Zwillinge.


Quinn saß mit Lyndsey Lydia Lopez-Fabray auf dem Bett ihres Hotelzimmers und gab ihr das Flä saß neben ihr sie hatte Lyndsey´s Zwillingsbruder Zachary Jude Lopez-Fabray auf dem Arm und fütterte Zwillinge sind jetzt zwei Monate alt,und ziemlich winzig da sie wie die meisten Zwillinge Frühchen war eher ein ruhiges Kind,dafür war Zachary ein kleiner und Quinn waren mit dem Gleeclub in New York auf Fahrt,und sie hatten natürlich einen schlief beim trinken lachte leise."Santana schau mal!"Santana schaute zu Quinn,dann schaute sie ihre kleine Tochter an"Wie süß!"Santana lä fing an zuquängeln."Was hast du denn Babyboy!Mama und Mami sind doch hier!"Santana stand auf und ging mit Zack auf und nuckelte zufrieden an ihrer legte sie in ihren Babysitz und deckte die kleine mit ihrer Pinken Decke klopfte an der Tür,Quinn öffnete sie,Mister Schuester stand davor"Hallo !"Will lächelte"Hallo Quinn,Hallo Santana!Kommt ihr gleich runter wir wollen Proben!"Santana und Quinn nickten"Ja das machen wir!"Will verabschiedete sich und ging dann,Quinn schloss die Tür,zog Lyndsey an,als die kleine ihre weiße Mütze,ihre rosa Jacke und ihre kleinen winzigen weißen Schuhe anhatte und Quinn ihr die Kapuze übergezogen hatte legte sie die kleine wieder machte das gleiche mit Zack,er hatte anstatt rosa natürlich blau nahm Lyndsey,und Quinn nahm vier gingen nach nahm Lyndsey und Zachary die beide friedlich in ihren Kindertragesitzen lagen und interessiert in der Weltgeschichte rumschauten."Hallo ihr beiden,Daddy hat euch vermisst!"Puck war der Spender für Quinn und Santana,aber unter der Voraussetzung das er sich auch um die beiden kümmern lächelte ihren Daddy hinter ihrem Schnuller nuckelte an seinen schlief fing nahm ihn hoch"Babyboy nicht weinen es sind doch alle da!"Santana küsste den kleinen auf die Stirn,Zack beruhigte wachte auf und spuckte ihren Schnuller aus"Babygirl willst du dein Nuckietuch?"Quinn holte das Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und gab es Lyndsey diese nuckelte sofort daran kleinen schliefen und der Gleeclub machte sich auf dem Weg zum Übungsort.

-4 Jahre später-

Lyndsey,die von den meisten nur noch Lydia oder Lydie genannt wurde saß am Küchentisch und malte ein Bild.

"Lydie!"

"Ja Mommy!"

Sie drehte sich zu Quinn.

"Wir müssen los ziehst du dir bitte eine Jacke an und holst deinen Bruder!"

"Okay Mommy!"

Lydia sprang auf und rannte die Treppe rauf in Jude´s Zimmer.

"Jude!Mommy hat gesagt du sollst kommen!Und dir eine Jacke anziehen!"

"Okay Lydie!"

Die beiden gingen die Treppe runter zogen sich ihre Jacken an,Lydia rannte mit ihren Schuhen zu Santana.

"Mama hilft du mir bitte bei meinen Schuhen!"

"Ja komm her mein kleiner Schatz!"

Lydia setzte sich auf Santana´s Schoß,Santana half ihrer Tochter beim Schuhe anziehen und küsste sie dann auf ihr blondes Haar.

"So fertig!"

"Danke Mama!"

"Gern geschehen Lydie!"

Lydia sprang auf und rannte zu Quinn.

"Mommy bin fertig!"

"Gut mein Schatz!"

Quinn zog Jude seinen anderen Schuh wurde meistens Jude genannt oder Zack.

"Danke Mommy!"

"Gerne sweetboy!"

Santana kam dazu,sie nahm Lydia auf den Arm,und Quinn nahm gingen zum Auto,Quinn und Santana schnallten die beiden an,dann fuhren sie zu klingelte,Puck öffnete ihnen die Tür,Jude und Lydia sprangen Puck auf den Arm.

"Da sind ja meine zwei kleinen Monster!"

Puck grinste und gab beiden einen Kuss auf´s Haar.

"Hallo Daddy!"

Beide sprachen wie so oft im Chor.

"Wir kommen sie morgen um 9 Uhr wieder abholen!"

Santana gab Puck die Tasche mit den Sachen der nickte.

"Pass auf wenn die beiden rausgehen nur mit Jacke!Die beiden sind etwas erkältet!"

Quinn schaute ernst.

"Okay mach ich!"

Santana und Quinn verabschiedeten sich und fuhren ging mit den beiden ins Haus,er setzte sich mit ihnen auf die Couch und kuschelte mit den beiden,dabei schauten sie DVD,sie schauten im Dutzend Billiger eins und zwei,die beiden liebten diese Filme und Puck liebte es wenn seine beiden Kinder glücklich machte etwas zu essen,die drei aßen vor dem spühlte Puck ab und brachte die Zwillinge ins Bett,da die beiden vor dem Fernsehr eingeschlafen kuschelte sich an ihren Bruder der fünf Minuten älter war als haben die beiden sogar eigene Zimmer bei Puck zuhause aber die beiden schliefen öffters in einem Bett damit sie keine Angst sie am nächsten morgen aufwachten machte Puck sie fertig damit ihr mit den beiden vor die Tür gehen konnte,die Zwillinge spielten Ball mit stand auf der Treppe als Swipp sie umrannte(Swipp war Puck´s Schäferhund),da er mit Lydia spielen wollte die kleine fing an rannte zu ihr und nahm sie auf den Arm"Was ist süße tut dir was weh?"Lydia nickte leicht und weinte weiter"Mein Bein und mein Kopf!"In diesem Moment kamen Santana und Quinn um die Zwillinge abholen,als Santana sah das ihre kleine Tochter weinte stellte sie Puck zurede"Was hast du mit meiner Tochter gemacht Puckerman!"Quinn nahm währenddessen Lydia auf den Arm"Ich habe garnichts gemacht Swipp hat sie angesprungen da ist sie die Treppe runtergefallen!"Santana sah ihn wütend an"Kannst du nicht einfach mal auf meine Kinder aufpassen!"Puck schaute ernst"Das sind auch meine Kinder!"Quinn schaute die beiden an"Leute unserer Tochter geht es schlecht!Könnt ihr euch vielleicht mal zusammenreißen!"Quinn setzte Lydia und Jude ins Auto,Santana setzte sich zwischen ihre beiden Kinder,Quinn fuhr und Puck saß auf dem waren auf dem Weg zum weinte,Santana versuchte sie zu sie im Krankenhaus ankamen wurde die kleine sofort hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes kleine musste über Nacht zu beobachtung lag neben seiner Zwillingsschwester im Bett und kuschelte mit ihr,die beiden schliefen nächsten morgen fuhren sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schaute spielte im Garten."Mommy!"Quinn kam angerannt"Ja Lydie?"Lydia fing an zuweinen"Mein Bein tut so weh!"Quinn setzte sich zu Lydia auf´s Bett"Babygirl ich weiß aber da kann ich nicht viel machen,du hast deine Medizin ja schon genommen!"Lydia lehnte sich an Quinn"Aber es tut so weh!"Lydia hörte garnicht mehr auf zuweinen."Babygirl alles wird wieder gut,das verspreche ich dir!"Die kleine schlief nach einer Stunde kuscheln mit Quinn aber Gottseidank Quinn war deckte die beiden zu und ging dann zu Jude,sie musste zur Arbeit also nahm sie den kleinen mit.


End file.
